The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for actuating one or more sliders and in particular to a system and method for actuating one or more sliders to operate one or more switches such as, for example, one or more circuit breaker switches. The one or more sliders may be positioned in an enclosure such as, for example, a panelboard.